


Milky Way

by RiversWritings



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversWritings/pseuds/RiversWritings
Summary: Jimin celebrates his birthday on a snowy night, reaching for the stars.





	Milky Way

Jimin was stuck. It was the clearest night of the fall as he was hiking, dragging his feet step by step on top of the nearest hill.

“Just a few more steps, and I’ll be there”, he said.

The snow was slowly falling and covering his reddened cheeks as he was panting to reach his destination. The warmth of his breath clouded the air with every step he took and the snow on which he walked was thick and very soft. His boots were getting stuck with every move he made walking forwards, as he was almost knee deep into snow. Although he was physically extremely fit, he underestimated the task of carrying a large telescope in his hands, hugging it tight on his chest, trying to keep his balance and hoping he wasn’t going to fall.

His body, wrapped into a soft, warm winter jacket and wool scarf made him look like a big blue marshmallow stubbornly marching ahead with a mission.

_He simply wanted to see the stars._

In Seoul seeing stars clearly, was nearly impossible, as the air was really polluted all year long. But this night was something special, the sky was clear and beautiful, something completely miraculous, It was odd. Not to mention, it was his birthday.

“Snow in October, that’s a first”, he muttered to himself, stubbornly pushing forwards.

The black fuzzy hat he wore was too big for him and kept sliding down covering his eyes, so he kept fixing it, over and over again. He was clearly annoyed at this point, but the determination to do this right, and to do it now, was big. There was no point of returning, the only way was up.

He stumbled a few times, swinging from left to right, his eyes getting bigger every time the telescope almost met the frozen ground. He kept biting his luscious frozen lips and pressing them together so they wouldn’t be completely frozen and kept scrunching his nose, trying to mend an annoying itch.

The snow covered bench was right in front of him, just a few more steps and the top of the hill in the palm of his hands. There was a certain glow in his eyes when he realised there was nobody around and he could finally be alone. No noise, no people.

He slowly took his final step, pushing himself further, where the path was steep, a bit more dangerous and the snow was frozen over.

He slipped.

The life flashed before his eyes as he saw his precious telescope leaving his embrace, now lying in the snow before him.

“No, oh God. Not my telescope”, he said, panicked.

This is the fastest Jimin had ever moved. He charged to pick himself for the ground, dusting away the snow that was stuck on his clothes, and grabbed the beautiful bronze coloured telescope from the bag and into his embrace. He squeezed it tightly like it was the most precious thing in the whole wide world, caressing the lense praying nothing cracked. And nothing did, but he was still feeling defeated.

He was trying to stick the tripod legs into the frozen ground, but the energy wasn’t there anymore. Although he was tired, this was a big wish of his and he had a lot of determination. So he tried again and again.

Finally, all was set.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the magic on the other side. When he looked through the telescope, a quiet gasp escaped his mouth. Nothing was broken, everything was just fine.

The view was amazing, he had never seen so many beautiful, glowing and even shooting stars. It was like the universe gave him the most magnificent gift he had ever received.

As he stood there, freezing, the happiness he felt kept him warm and save. For every shooting star, he made a wish for people he loved, his family and his friends, for his dreams and goals. For him.

And so the little prince stood there, not wanting to leave, not even the cold moved his body as he was looking at the beauty that was so close, but so far away. He smiled so sweetly, even the moon got overshadowed by his brightness.

_**“[I wonder,” he said, “whether the stars are set alight in heaven so that one day each one of us may find his own again… (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry- The Little Prince)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fmer6X7nOY_o&t=YjFiNjg0YTg5MDVhODRhOWNhZTg4NDdmNWRhZWViYWI3MTBmMDk5ZCwySElDc0pTeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ATDln6gX4UecxNbc6VEu9cg&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftaetaesbandana.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166677336274%2Ftaetaesbandana-milky-way-i-decided-to-write-a&m=1)** _


End file.
